Katina's Story
by The Inconsistent Gemini
Summary: A young padawan longs for adventure.
1. Part I

Disclaimer- Ki-Adi Mundi, Yoda and any other recognizable character of George Lucas was never the Idea of me. Please don't sue me cause I never had the intent of taking credit for your work. However the characters Katina, Yan Vill, Bena, Clin Toban and other characters not recognizable of George Lucas belong to me.Don't use them with out my permission please!  
  
Katina woke up to an electronic buzzing noise. She opened her eyes and sat up. "Why did she have to get up now?" she asked herself trying to answer her own question. "Ahh yes, early training". She knew if she didn't get up now she would be late. Katina tolled off of her sleep couch and dressed. She saw in the reflection of her small mirror her com-link was blinking.She knew who it was.  
  
She went over and turned on the communication device and awaited the familiar voice. "Good Morning Katina", Ki-Adi's voice said though the link.  
  
"Good Morning Master" she replied, "I trust you slept well?"  
  
"Yes, Thank you. We will be meeting for training in an hour or so"  
  
"Ok I'll be there"-She said she turned off the com-link and started down to the café. When she arrived a hand was placed on her shoulder. She jumped and turned around to see her good friend Yan Vill.  
  
"Yan don't do that!" she said pushing him, almost a soft slap.  
  
"Don't be startled it is only me!", he said with his boyish grin suggesting that he will never grow up. He was about 5 inches taller then Katina and had dark hair and green eyes. "So.what are you doing?"  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing.getting breakfast"  
  
"Me too! Can I join you?" He asked.  
  
"Like you do every morning.sure I don't see why today should be an exception." She said and turned to get her breakfast.  
  
When she sat down she sat with Yan. Of course, it was no different from any other day and Katina was beginning o find this really monotonous. "Do you realize this is what we do every day?" Katina said as she rolled the food around on her plate.  
  
"Yeah so?" he answered with a mouthful of food. "What are you saying you are sick of your life.being a Padawan?" She knew he was only joking.  
  
"No of course not. it is my life" She paused, "I am bored of this same routine that I do every day, Every day Yan.Doesn't that bother you?"  
  
"We went swimming yesterday.that's different."  
  
"That isn't what I mean!"  
  
"Well then go on.tell me." he asked giving her full attention.  
  
"I mean there are other things to a padawan's training, I mean outside the temple."  
  
"So you think it is time that you and Master Mundi were assigned to a mission?"  
  
"Yes I think so" She paused, "I don't know.the council knows what they are doing, maybe there is a reason why I haven't done anything? Maybe I just have to suck it up for another 8 years or so." There was a feeling inside her when she said that but Katina couldn't quite grasp the meaning. She held onto it for as long as she could trying to understand when Yan yelled out to get her attention. "Katina.KATE!" Yan said. She looked up with an annoyed expression on her face.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your com-link is blinking." He said pointing to her belt. She looked down and there it was.  
  
"Ahh so it is." She picked it up and turned it on."Katina" her master's voice was heard "We will meet in approximately 10 mins."  
  
"Yes" she replied, "I should be there shortly" She put the com-link away and looked down at the pile of mush on her plate. "Well, I'm full"  
  
To be continued. 


	2. Katina's Story Part II

Disclaimer- Please see 1st chapter.  
  
  
  
Katina concentrated deep inside of her own mind listening to her master's every move. She heard his breathing become louder and the friction of his clothing and she moved to defend herself. She heard the clash of the practice lighsaber against Ki-Adi's and felt the tense vibration of the handle. She jumped out of the way from a side blow, which caressed her sleeve. She felt it burn. She sharply changed her direction and swung her lighsaber in the direction of Ki-Adi obeying the force. She felt it hit something other then another lightsaber blade. She heard her master take a quick intake of breath and she took off her blind fold too see. The generator of the practice lightsaber was singed and nearly caught her master's fingers. He looked at her,  
  
"Very good my young padawan you are learning."  
  
"Thank you", she said in reply with a sigh of relief, she though he was going to correct her again.  
  
"If no harm is needed only disarm, you need to remember this, it is important."  
  
"No harm, only disarm.Ok I'll remember." She said smiling. She went over to the metallic bench and sat down welcoming the metallic coolness. She ask and watched a near by practice session with a padawan and Maser Depa Billaba. She lost her mind in thought, thoughts of what it would have been like if she was never chosen to be a padawan. Where would she be now.? Ki- Adi-Mundi walked up next to her.  
  
"Yan told me that you have been preoccupied with your thoughts lately.is there anything wrong?" He asked.  
  
"No there isn't anything wrong only that it has caught up with me on how long I have been in your apprenticeship. My 16th birthday is coming up soon." She looked up at her master making eye contact hoping to find that he hasn't forgotten.  
  
"Yes Katina, I know it is." He said. "Is there anything else wrong?"  
  
"No not really," she lied thinking about he breakfast conversation she had with Yan. She looked at Ki-Adi again and she knew by the look on his face that she didn't lie very well cause it looked as if her knew hr thoughts.  
  
The doors to the room opened and Master Yoda entered. He waked over to the bench they were sitting at and they stood up and welcomed him with the traditional bow.  
  
"Done with your training are you today?" Yoda asked to make conversation.  
  
"No", Ki-Adi answered "Just taking a small break for now, We've trained all morning."  
  
Yoda looked up at Katina, "Working hard are you?"  
  
"Yes Master Yoda"  
  
"Came to inform you I have. A senate hearing this evening there is. Master Mundi, both you and your padawan I wish to go"  
  
Katina shot her full attention toward Yoda now.  
  
"For you both a mission this may regard" he continued, "about crucial missing minutes this is of a secret meeting they had." Katina struggled to control her excitement but Yoda sensed it before she could hide it. He turned and looked at her and said nothing. She then looked at Ki-Adi and he was waiting for more information or demission from Yoda. Yoda turned back to Ki-Adi and said  
  
"May the Force be with you." Katina bowed in return and watched Yoda leave the room.  
  
Ki-Adi turned to Katina, "Don't put your hopes up too high, you know how these things can resolve themselves.  
  
"Yes I know, but there is a chance and that is better then none. I, I just need a little change."  
  
".from this everyday schedule", he finished for her. "I understand, we have been training hard lately and I think we both need a little more challenge." He paused and gazed at his boots then he looked at her for a moment, he had a thought. "You know even if we do end up being the ones chosen to resolve this it may just be a couple day request."  
  
"Yes, I know but we would be out of the Jedi temple and away from a daily routine." Katina felt her stomach growl and hoped Ki-Adi was almost finished do she could get he mid-day meal.  
  
Ki-Adi looked around and noticed there was no one left in the room but them. "Ok Katina I will see you back here in.No I change my mind I will contact you when I confirm this evening's schedule."  
  
"Yes Master", she said. She placed the practice lightsaber away in the original holding spot.  
  
Ki-Adi came up next to her and put the broken lightsaber in the repair box, "What is that 2 in one month?" she asked.  
  
"I believe so" he answered.  
  
Ki-Adi laughed and he and Katina went to the bench and buckled their utility belt on.  
  
"I will wait for your message." She said.  
  
Ki-Adi Nodded and left the room. 


	3. Part III

Disclaimer-See part I ~*~*~*~In the room of a Thousand Fountains*~*~*~*~  
  
"Come on Katina get in here, it is really nice!" Yan yelled from the water.  
  
"Of course it's nice, there is a climate control in here. Anyway I am waiting for Ki-Adi to contact me.I told you this" she shouted back sounding very annoyed.  
  
Her belt was lying on the ground next to her and near by was Yan's. She ran her finger through the soft grass and felt the warm, yet artificial sun on her face. She closed her eyes and enjoyed its warmth. He mind was drifting when the warmth began to feel cold and shadowed, almost like it was raining.  
  
Katina opened her eyes to find that Yan was bending over on her, "Yan STOP, you're dripping on me. I have to go to that senate hearing later today and I don't want to be all wet."  
  
"Oh stop with the excuses, you aren't very fun." He said and left back for the water.  
  
She laid down and tried to get back on the train of thought when she heard Yan's soggy clothes come near her and she suspected he was going to join her on the grass. However she was disrupted I her thoughts when she felt a splash of water all over her head. She sat up and saw Yan with an empty bucket in his hands and she heard the laughter of other padawans near by. She quickly got up as Yan started to run away.  
  
"Oh, you are going to get it! Get BACK HERE!" she screamed as she chased him back into the water.  
  
Right when Yan was going to dive under she jumped on his back and they both ended up in the lukewarm water face first. When they surfaced Yan looked at Katina and said, "I thought you had to go to the senate?"  
  
"You're such a Nerf-Hearder!" and with those words she hit her hand against the water and splashed Yan. Katina laughed as he spit out water that he caught from the splash. "Ha ha teach you"  
  
Yan only smiled and using the force pushed Katina into sitting position into the water. Katina looked at him and saw him coming at her again but out of the corner of her eye she say a red light blinking on her belt.  
  
"No Yan stop, my comm.-link is blinking, it's Ki-Adi"  
  
She got up to retrieve the link while water poured off her. She picked up the comm..-link and turned it on the communication.  
  
"Yes Master", Katina said to him.  
  
"Katina, where are you I went looking for you in your quarters." Ki-Adi's voice said through the comm.-link.  
  
"I am sorry master but Yan and I decided to go for a walk in the fountain room" she said apologetically while watching Yan collapse into the grass next to her.  
  
"This is regarding this evenings senate hearing, I will be at your quarters, again, in about 17 mins. To meet you so we can get a transport to the Senate." He said.  
  
"Alright, I will hurry, see you then" She turned off the comm.-link and buckled it around her waist. "Yan I have to go, you heard what Ki said."  
  
"Sure tell me tomorrow what happened" he said as he waved good-bye to her.  
  
Katina turned and ran toward the lift to get to her floor. When she got off she knew she only had 12 minutes left. When she thought this she smiled to herself and realized that her masters precision in time has come to show in her. She hurried into her quarters and changed out of her wet, soggy clothes into a nicer, newer pair of clothes. She knew Ki would be here soon. She dried her hair and sat down resting for a while before she heard a casual nock on the door. She put on her robe as she walked to open the door.  
  
"Are you ready?" her master asked.  
  
"Of course I am, like always." She replied with a big smile.  
  
He out his hand on her shoulder and led her out of the door.  
  
"You seem very happy, have a good day?" He asked.  
  
"I was fun I suppose, getting out of the temple once in a while is enough to make me happy anyway" she said still with a big smile on her face.  
  
Ki-Adi said nothing, only chuckled at her comment. It seemed to lighten him up a little. Katina thought there was something wrong in his eyes but when she heard him laugh she dismissed the thought out of her mind.  
  
They walked down the halls and knew every turn and step my heart, (hearts). Ki-Adi and Katina moved quickly to the boarding platform just outside the temple. A person came up to them and greeted them and showed them to their seats on the small transport. Not long after they were on their way.  
  
"How do you think this matter will resolve Master?" she said breaking the silence.  
  
"Personally I have great faith in the senate and they will know what to do, but of course it will be understandable if they will need our help in this, perhaps to appoint up to the position as an investigator?"  
  
"I am still confused by one part of this, these stolen documents that we are possible to find, what did they contain? Why are they so confidential?"  
  
"Very good question my padawan. I don't think I need to tell you, just wait and during the hearing you may stumble across your answer. You would never learn anything if I told you everything now would you?"  
  
She only smiled in return and said, "Yes master, I guess you are right, typically"  
  
The person who seated them came in and informed them that they were there.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~The Senate Hearing~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ki-Adi-Mundi and Katina sat in a small booth overseeing the senate hearing. This was very different to the other senate hearings she has been to. It was in a small room with a balcony overseeing a table with seats all around it and an elevated chair at the head of the table. Sitting in the elevated chair was Palpatine himself.  
  
A senate member stood and stated his accusation, "The documents to this meeting were found missing by myself 4 days ago. These documents were top secret and were never meant to be seen by only me and my colleague. I have reasons to believe that the representative from Alderaan is under suspicion. Formally he has had accesses to these documents until he was proven to work for the Confederacy of Independent Systems, as a spy. We know not where he is now as I see around this table he has not made an appearance."  
  
Another mad around stood up and said "Representative Accdon could not make it because he has fallen Ill and I shall speak for him" He looked around the table for a while. "Chancellor Palpatine as excused him tonight and has given me full say on this matter." The other man sat down when he heard this. "There is no proof that Alderaan's Representative Accdon was in alliance with C.I.S and so therefore he was excused from this accusation and allowed to resume his term in office. The point that you are making to the full senate is ridicules by accusing him of stealing these documents likewise.." He was cut off by the Chancellor who stood to end this argument.  
  
"I believe that both representatives from planets Alderaan and Exonn have made their point clearly but yet it had not stated on the record yet what these documents were about. So please would the Representative from Exonn clear this up for us." He said sitting back down and giving his full attention to him.  
  
"These documents are of a study that our scientists are doing to create clones that have more then average strength. These clones would be able to be fully concentrated on a military basis and combat situations. We can alter their genes to make then obey more and have less of an independent mind. In these documents there were even notes about ways to speed up the aging process so it wouldn't take a life time to create an army." With his last word he sat down and awaited the response of the small group.  
  
The Chancellor once again made himself noticed by all who where there. Every species looked up to him to give his final words. "Seeing that there was a possibility that the representative from Alderaan had stole the documents I request to send an investigator to Alderaan to uncover the truth about this matter and to find evidence of these stolen documents."  
  
He said his last words and formally ended the meeting. As people started to shuffle out of the room Katina and Ki-Adi still sat in deep thought. Even though they did know that these documents were important they never knew the extent of it. Ki-Adi tapped Katina's shoulder and she got up and followed him to the transport. They sat down in their seats eager to get back to the temple, both Ki-Adi and Katina had news.  
  
Katina broke the silence and it seemed Ki-Adi was expecting it. "I guess we are going to Alderaan"  
  
"Yes we are." He said still in deep thought.  
  
"Master the part about this that makes me alert is the fact that The C.I.S. may be involved in this. What would happen if this cot completely out of control?"  
  
He simple looked at her and said "That is what we are here for ."  
  
She nodded and thought, "Yes we are" 


End file.
